Modern hearing assistance devices, such as hearing aids typically include a digital signal processor in communication with a microphone and receiver. Such designs are adapted to perform a great deal of processing on sounds received by the microphone. These designs can be highly programmable and may use inputs from remote devices, such as wired and wireless devices.
Numerous noise reduction approaches have been proposed. However, noise reduction algorithms can result in decreased intelligibility and audibility of speech due to speech distortion from the application of the noise reduction algorithm.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for methods and apparatus for improved noise reduction for hearing assistance devices. Such methods should address and reduce speech distortion to enhance intelligibility and audibility of the speech.